Valentine's Day
by shektor
Summary: This is just a short story I came up with one night when I got tired of homework. I might eventually turn it into an actual story, but until then. Enjoy.


This is just a short story I came up with one night when I got tired of homework. I might eventually turn it into an actual story, but until then. Enjoy.

Valentine's Day

It is Po's turn to take the rubbish out of all the rooms. The last room is Master Shifu's. Po enters and walks over to the bin, glancing at the desk, Po sees half completed notes and scrunched up balls of paper near the bin. Opening one up, Po sees it is a love note. Then he hears someone behind him and drops the paper out of sight. Po turns slowly, standing at the same time. Shifu walks in, closes the door behind him and sits at the desk, never taking his eyes from Po. "What are you doing in here?" "I was just collecting the trash Master" "I will handle my own rubbish, thank you. Now you may leave." "Yes Master" Po runs from the room, shutting the door behind him. "Phew. That was close." Po runs out of the sleeping hall. Master Shifu walks over to where Po was and looks down. He sees the note unscrunched lying on the floor. "Oh no" Master Shifu rushes to the door and looks out to find Po, but sees no-one. Shifu returns to his room and closes the door behind him. "Guys. Guess what I just saw in Master Shifu's room while I was collecting the rubbish." The Five stop training and gather around Po. After no-one speaks, Po realises they're not going to guess. "I saw a half written valentine card. And also some scrunched up ones near his bin." Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane laugh. "Po. This is Master Shifu you're talking about. You really think there was Love cards in his room?" "I know it sounds hard to believe, but I know what i saw." Tigress bursts out at Po. "Po. If Shifu had notes like this, we would have found out." Then Monkey had stopped laughing long enough to say "Tigress is right. We check his room every night in a cycle. First crane, then mantis, viper, me and then tigress." No-one noticed that tigress looked away as her name was said and blushed slightly. "We would definitely know if he did." "But I can prove it." "I'm not going to stay and listen to this." Tigress mutters as she walks out of the training hall. "Come with me, I'll show you guys." Half heartedly, they all follow Po to the sleeping hall and to Master Shifu's room. Po knocks on the door. No answer. Po slides the door open and everyone enters the room cautiously, expecting Master Shifu to jump out at them. They search the entire room, but find no trace of the notes Po was talking of. "Po. We told you there wouldn't be anything here." They all start leaving the room, and Po is eventually left there alone. Slowly, he leaves the room and sleeping halls to continue training.

Back at Master Shifu's room

After hearing Po finally leave the sleeping hall, Shifu crawls out from under the bed, bits of paper in his hands. "That was very close" "If you hadn't come and warned me, they would have found the notes." Tigress crawls out from under the bed. (Don't ask they both fit under it, cause I don't know:) )"That's ok Shifu. What are all these notes about anyway?" Shifu pulls out his finished card and turns to Tigress. "Happy Valentine Sweetie" ad he hands her the card. Tigress opens it and reads the neatly written poem to herself. "Dear Tigress. You are my sun. You light up my day and I wouldn't be able to live without you. And every night, I can't wait until the next day when can see you again. From Shifu" Tigress looks up slowly, loving the poem. "Shifu. I...I don't know what to say." Then before Shifu had time to react, Tigress grabbed him and pulled him towards her, kissing him. Tigress pulled away. "Happy Valentine's Day"

The End

A/N Hello readers. I apologise for not updating my other story yet. School has been very difficult. One Month Later may be on hold till the next holidays or even the end of year. I'll try to get a new chapter done by the holidays, even though you all deserve more like two or three :)


End file.
